La garde-robe
by x-the-mentalist-jisbon-x
Summary: Encore un plan à la Jane ça ! Qui dit plan ridicule dit situation ridicule ! (le titre en dit beaucoup) ... JISBON !


Coucou tout le monde ! Donc voilà je suis de retour avec une nouvelle OS ! Je vais vous laisser la lire mais tout d'abord, j'ai une dernière petite chose à dire : J'aimerais remercier **mye-x-Jisbon** de m'avoir corrigé :) Elle m'a aidé pour beaucoup de chose (et pas seulement l'orthographe) donc j'aimerais lui dire merci ) Car en plus d'être super gentille d'avoir accepté de me corriger c'est une fille vraiment, vraiment sympa ! Encore mille fois merci **mye-x-Jisbon**! T'es la meilleure )

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Et bien voilà! Une fois de plus, Lisbon se traita mentalement d'idiote écervelée trop naïve et surtout, trop gentille avec Jane. Car oui, une fois de plus, il l'avait convaincue de participer à l'un de ses plans idiots, ridicules, horribles, et bien sûr foireux! Et voilà les conséquences à toujours suivre son enfantin de collègue.

Ils étaient dans une maison qui pouvait – selon lui – rapporter des éléments utiles l'enquête en cours. Jane fouillait la maison de fond en comble alors que sa partenaire n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter que finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il faudrait mieux rentrer, mais à chaque fois celui-ci répondait quelque chose comme « Lisbon, ma chère Lisbon, arrêtez d'avoir toujours peur pour rien! Cette maison est inhabitée depuis plus d'un an, on ne risque pas de se faire prendre, pas la peine de transir comme ça! »

Ils fouillaient désormais une chambre à l'étage, et tout y passait! Lit, armoires, tableaux, miroirs, tiroirs, tapis, bureau, Jane fouillait tout dans les moindres détails. Lisbon s'était appuyée contre la garde-robe et chipotait sur son gsm en attendant que ce dernier finisse pour enfin pouvoir ressortir. Mais c'est alors que le principal intéressé entendit un bruit en bas. Il ne bougea plus et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que c'était alors que la jolie brune était toujours concentrée sur son gsm, ne prêtant même pas attention au bruit.

Quand Jane entendit une porte claquer, il attrapa Lisbon par le bras, ouvrit la garde-robe et s'enferma à l'intérieur à toute vitesse, emmenant celle-ci avec lui. En l'attrapant aussi vite et sèchement, il avait laissé tomber son gsm par terre avant d'entrer.

— Vous êtes malade?! cria et chuchota-t-elle en même temps.

— Chuuuuut! répondit-il en mettant son index sur sa bouche.

Lisbon retira le doigt de son insupportable consultant sèchement, énervée.

— Mon téléphone est tombé dans la chambre de votre faute! Il faut que j'aille le chercher.

— Pas question! On va se faire repérer! Lui interdit Jane.

Celle-ci avait bel et bien envie de lui mettre trois claques sur le visage, mais se retint de force, pour ne pas faire de bruit. Comme ils étaient rentrés précipitamment, les deux amis n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de se placer correctement. Jane était assis par terre, sur un de ses pieds, et l'autre jambe tendue dans toute l'armoire. Lisbon était en quelque sorte assise sur la jambe de son ami qui était pliée, les deux genoux et deux pieds au sol juste à côté. Quand le blondinet avait attrapé sa partenaire pour la faire rentrer dans l'armoire, il s'était tellement précipité qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée, il avait donc ses deux bras qui enroulaient la taille de son amie. Elle avait ses deux mains l'une à côté de l'autre sur le torse de Jane et avait sa tête très proche de celle de ce dernier, ce qui l'embarrassait énormément. Il faisait presque noir dans cette garde-robe, mais le consultant pouvait sentir le souffle de sa fameuse Teresa Lisbon qu'il aimait tant dans son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner dans tout son corps.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans bouger et sans dire un mot, et aucun bruit ne parcourait la maison durant cette longue attente. Après – dans le meilleur des cas – au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes, Lisbon s'impatienta et s'énerva contre son collègue.

— Oh! Ça suffit maintenant! Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne! cria-t-elle cette fois-ci sans chuchoter, mais réellement à voix haute.

— Chuuuuut!

— Pourquoi? Si je vous dis qu'il n'y a personne!

— Oui, mais votre visage ne se trouve même pas à 10 cm du mien, donc pas besoin de crier…

Il ajouta un petit mouvement de tête crispé à sa dernière phrase, car elle venait de lui crier dans l'oreille

— Qu'est-ce que vous aviez entendu?

— Une porte claquer

Lisbon donna une claque sur l'épaule de son infâme consultant et on n'avait pas besoin de voir clair pour se rendre compte qu'elle était rouge de colère

— IDIOT! Et ça ne vous à pas fait tilt qu'en rentrant tout à l'heure on a laissé la porte ouverte? ET QUE DEHORS IL Y A DU VENT!

— Ça va, ça va… C'est bon on sort…

Ils se levèrent tant bien que mal et en se redressant, Jane se cogna la tête contre la barre en métal qui tenait les cintres

— Aille!

Lisbon rigola, plus pour se moquer qu'autre chose, en se disant qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Mais le vrai problème apparu quand Jane essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la garde-robe.

— Bon ça y est? s'impatienta la jeune femme.

— Je… C'est bloqué…

Lisbon réfléchit deux secondes puis elle se rendit compte qu'il rigolait.

— Ah ah. Très drôle. Allez ouvrez maintenant!

— Mais je vous dis que c'est bloqué!

Teresa soupira, il fallait toujours qu'il aille trop loin dans ses blagues. Un peu c'était marrant, mais il devait toujours en rajouter des tonnes. Elle décida donc d'ouvrir elle-même la porte, mais fut bloquée à son tour. Elle eut une sueur froide dans le corps. Oh oh… Ils étaient vraiment bloqués? Elle poussa la porte de plus en plus fort, mais rien à faire, elle ne s'ouvrait pas! Après s'être acharnée dessus, elle laissa finalement tomber et se laissa glisser contre le fond de la garde-robe, mais fut vite bloquée, car ses cheveux s'étaient pris dans les cintres pendus à la barre métallique.

— Aille!

— Ça fait mal hein? se moqua Jane

— Mais moi je ne me suis pas cognée, j'ai mes cheveux accrochés.

Jane se leva à son tour difficilement puis vint aider sa tendre amie, mais étant donné qu'ils ne voyaient absolument rien, ce n'était pas chose facile. Cette dernière remua dans tous les sens, car ça lui faisait mal alors que Jane essaya de la calmer

— Arrêtez de bouger! Ça empire les choses

Elle obéit et ne bougea plus. Jane prit un peu de temps pour y arriver, mais avait finalement détaché les cheveux mèche par mèche. Pendant qu'il l'aidait, ils sentaient leur proximité et Lisbon n'était pas très à l'aise, alors que son consultant était amusé. Il aurait bien fait semblant de ne pas y arriver pour rester plus longtemps ainsi, mais ne le fit pas, se disant que pour une fois, il ne l'énerverait pas. Une fois finit, ils s'assirent chacun d'un côté opposé de la penderie

— Merci, dit Teresa timidement

— Pas besoin de me remercier, je n'allais pas vous laisser la tête accrochée à des cintres

— Moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait

— Merci, Lisbon, réellement j'apprécie votre sympathie

Elle rigola un instant. Qu'est-ce que Jane aimait l'entendre rigoler comme ça …

— Vous n'avez pas envie de téléphoner à Abbott pour lui expliquer que nous sommes coincés? Questionna-t-elle ensuite

Il sortit son gsm et tenta de le déverrouiller, mais l'écran resta noir

— Plus de batterie…

— Génial… Et le mien est dehors… Je vous jure que si on crève ici je vous étripe de mes propres mains

— J'adore vous entendre parler Lisbon, vous vous êtes rendu compte que ce que vous venez de me dire n'a aucun sens?

— Oh, ça va…

— Vous êtes déjà en manque d'oxygène? Se moqua-t-il

Pour toute réponse, Lisbon donna un coup de pied sur sa jambe

Plus tard, le mythique consultant ne changea pas ses habitudes et n'arrêtait pas de raconter des idioties à son amie pour passer le temps ou l'ennuyait, mais celle-ci commençait à en avoir marre

— Pourquoi un éléphant est-il rose? Demanda Jane

— Je ne veux pas le savoir

— Pour se cacher, et vous avez déjà vu un éléphant rose?

— Nan…

— C'est qu'il est bien caché!

— Le bel humour Jane! Franchement, vous battez les records! Lui dit Lisbon ironiquement.

— Et vous savez pourquoi un lapin est-il bleu ?

— Pour se cacher?

— Non, tout simplement parce qu'on l'a peint! (L'a peint, lapin)

— Oh Jane arrêtez c'est vraiment ridicule!

— Vous voulez vraiment que j'arrête? Lui demanda Jane vexé

— J- …

—… Respirez si vous voulez que je continue, chantonnez le dictionnaire japonais à l'envers si vous voulez que j'arrête

— Très drôle! Se lamenta la jeune femme

— Ah! Vous avez respiré Lisbon! Vous avez respiré! Donc je continue! Pourquoi un flamant-ros- …

— Oh foutez-moi la paix!

Il commençait à se faire tard, ils essayèrent tous les deux de s'endormir, mais il n'y avait pas de place de cette armoire de mmh! Lisbon remuait depuis un moment déjà, mais n'arrivait pas à se mettre correctement

— Oh ça m'énerve! Il n'y a pas moyen de dormir ici! Se lamenta-t-elle

— Et bien si, il y aurait peut être un moyen, mais bon…

— Quoi?

— Non rien

— Si, vous voulez faire comment?

— À quoi ça sert de vous le dire si je sais d'avance que vous refuserez? Pas la peine de me fatiguer à vous expliquer

— Ne faites pas l'idiot Jane! Vous voulez faire comment?

— Bien sur que comme ça il n'y a pas de place, mais si vous venez contre moi on en aura plus

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez que je dorme contre vous? Demanda Lisbon mi amusée mi-gênée

— Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais, j'ai dit que c'est la seule façon de dormir convenablement, mais je ne vous oblige à rien! Enfin c'est vous qui vous plaignez que vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, moi personnellement j-…

Il ne sut pas terminer pas sa phrase qu'il sentit que Lisbon venait se coller à lui. Il s'appuya donc correctement dans un coin puis elle vint se coucher contre son torse. Il l'entoura des bras pour ne pas qu'elle glisse pendant la nuit et elle mit sa main contre celle de Jane et bougea son pouce doucement pour le caresser, ce qui le fit frissonner. N'importe qui pouvait lui faire ça que ça ne lui ferait rien, mais là, il en perdrait tous ses moyens! Ils s'endormirent ainsi, bercés l'un contre l'autre, et malgré qu'ils soient dans une garde-robe, c'est l'une des meilleures nuits qu'ils n'aient jamais passées

Le lendemain, la faim et la soif commençaient à se faire sentir. Tous deux étaient en manque, mais aucun ne se plaignait, puis après un long moment de silence, toujours enlacé dans les bras de l'autre, Jane perça le blanc

— Si vous aviez su qu'on allait mourir ici un peu plus tôt, qu'elle était la dernière chose que vous auriez eu envie de faire?

— Arrêtez, on ne va pas mourir

— Non, mais imaginons que ce serait le cas, qu'elle serait cette dernière chose?

— Je n'en sais rien… Se contenta de lui répondre Lisbon

— je suis sure que vous le savez! Dites-moi!

— Je ne sais pas! Peut-être, euh… Revoir mes frères une dernière fois et leurs dirent que je les aime, qu'ils me manqueront

— Beau choix, lui répondit-il en souriant

— Et vous? Demanda-t-elle à son tour

— Vous voulez vraiment savoir?

— Oui, aussi je ne vous le demanderais pas

Il mit sa main dans la nuque de celle qu'il aimait tant et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il ne la voyait pas, mais savait exactement ou se trouvait ses lèvres, il la connaissait trait pour trait. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes avant de les déposer et l'embrasser timidement. Elle approfondit son baiser et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Depuis le temps qu'ils rêvaient tous deux secrètement de ce moment! Ils s'embrassèrent sans s'arrêter comme s'ils avaient peur de ne plus retrouver les lèvres de l'autre. Puis Lisbon bougea ses jambes pour essayer de mieux se placer et avoir une meilleure emprise sur les lèvres de son beau consultant dont elle était folle, mais se stoppa net quand son pied toucha un certain objet. Jane, surprit qu'elle s'arrête comme ça lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et elle se bougea pour mieux sentir ce fameux objet

— Oh non! Qu'on est con! Cria-t-elle

— Mais quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Cet objet était en fait une petite serrure en métal accroché au fond de la garde-robe. Non, pas une serrure avec une clé, une sorte de petite attache où il faut faire monter ou descendre un petit bout de métal pour ouvrir ou fermer l'armoire en question. Elle monta le petit morceau de métal et la porte s'ouvrit en moins de temps qu'il faut pour l'écrire. Car oui, en fait ayant fermé la garde-robe aussi vite la veille, le mécanisme s'était refermé tout seul. Elle regarda Jane l'aire de dire « Putain… C'était juste ça… »


End file.
